Impossible Dreams Coming Alive
by gecko brothers
Summary: Every girl dreams for this. And now here she is living her sappy, romantic, unrealistic, teenage dream. One-Shot! Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: **Okay so this one sucks. I don't usually write Fluffly pieces like this one.

Prompts: starshine dust, hovel, jack-in-a-box. _(Failed miserably at trying to get this in the same fic)_

Song: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

Pairing: DominiqieScorpius

_

* * *

_

_;;;Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever;;;_

Dominique walked along the edge of the beach, her nightgown kissing the calm waves. She twirled her engagement ring around her fingers nervously.

Scorpius decided to have their honeymoon in Crete. Dominique would have been fine if they didn't have one but he insisted upon it. _How could she say no?_

The wedding was beautiful. Dominique came out in her long white satin dress looking like a goddess. She looked like every part of how a Veela was supposed to look, though it only ran through her veins.

"_You look so beautiful," Victoire whispered with tears filling her eyes. _

"_So do you," Dominique offered back._

_The older Weasley sister shook her head. "The bride is always the most beautiful at the wedding."_

Dominique kicked the water. She looked up at the star filled sky. They were much more then in the city. One particular star out-shined the rest. The star held her gaze for quite some time.

She didn't notice Scorpius sneaking up behind her. "Gotcha!" Her dearly beloved wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Dominique gave a little jump.

"Don't do that!" She turned to face him. "I could have fell in the water."

"But you didn't so no need to get mad," he gave her a hopeful face. "Besides I have champagne." In his right hand held an un-open bottle.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"What had you so distracted anyhow?"

"Just that star. It was really bri-." Scorpius had lost all concentration. He pushed his wife's lovely red hair over to one shoulder. He placed sweet little kisses on her naked shoulder. Scorpius lips made their way up her neck until they hovered above her ear.

"I love you."

Dominique tipped her head back, euphoria running through her. "I love you too."

Scorpius gently pulled her back, leading them back to their cottage on the island. The couple managed to get back to their bedroom before the lust overpowered them.

* * *

Dominique rubbed her swollen belly.

"Estella! I'm going to find you!" Dominique waddled to her daughter's predictable hiding spot. It was more like a hovel. Estella spent most of her time in there. It was filled with coloring books and plush dolls.

Unsurprised, Dominique found her daughter against the wall with her legs against her chest.

"You found me!" The blond toddler smiled up at her mother with one of her front teeth missing.

"Took me ages," Dominique exaggerated.

The sounds of a door slamming echoed throughout the house.

"Come on sweets, I think Daddy's home."

Estella shot up and ran for the front door. Dominique smiled to herself and walked after her daughter. She placed her hands on her hips as she followed her daughter. Her back was in pain and her breasts were bothering her.

Dominique walked into the living room to find her husband carrying Estella in his arms. She gave Scorpius her traditional "welcome back, how was work?" kiss on the lips.

"Look what Daddy got me!" Estella held out in her hands a hand painted box with a gold crank on the side.

She gave Scorpius a look. Dominique had given him talks about not wanting to spoil their daughter. He looked at her innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just something I saw passing by the shops in Diagon Alley. Go ahead and turn the handle."

Dominique turned the gold crank and it played a tune. A small jester popped out from under the lid. It made her jump.

Both Estella and Scorpius started laughing.

Scorpius placed his daughter on the ground. "Go one and play with your gift. I'm going to talk with Mommy kay?"

Estella ran off back to her hiding spot with her new toy without question. Dominique watched her go.

"All these years and I still manage to make you jump," Scorpius said with a sly smile.

Dominique stuck out her tongue, feeling very much like the teenager who fell in love with Scorpius all those years ago.

Scorpius placed his hand over Dominique's bump. "How's our son?" Dominique placed her hand over Scorpius.

"He's kicking a lot. He's really strong. Just like his father."

"I hope not too strong. I don't need a wife with internal bleeding."

Dominique stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Scorpius' lips.

"What was that for," he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because I love you," she answered simply.

"Well the I should give you one in return then."

"Yes, you should."

Scorpius pressed his lips to hers. Dominique smiled against his lips. In an instant, she was thrown back into her teenage years. She remembered how she felt after she had her first kiss with Scorpius. She remembered thinking they were going to be together forever. And here she was living her dream.

_;;;My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back;;;_

* * *

Sorry for the mistakes. Didn't have this beta'd.

_Review?_


End file.
